


The Matriarch And The Shadow

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Casual Sex, Essential Lesbian Oils, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Massage, OTP Feels, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: They knew of each other, of course. It was difficult to be unaware of Lady Liadrin. It was equally difficult to be unaware of Valeera Sanguinar. Neither of them were looking for anything serious. A night of passion, perhaps, to break up the monotony of war and intrigue. Just one night. One night that would become many.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	The Matriarch And The Shadow

“What are you looking at, Valeera?” 

The rogue turned her attention slowly toward Tess Greymane with a sigh. “Whatever I want to look at, Tess. Why do you ask?” 

“You just look like you’re up to something, that’s all.” The woman seemed unbothered by the withering expression this comment earned her. 

“I am up to something. I’m watching this girl pretend she doesn’t want The Matriarch herself to take her to bed.” Valeera took another sip of her wine, then, and averted her eyes back over Tess’s shoulder - this time, catching Liadrin’s gaze for just a moment - though she didn’t avert her own. Good. They both knew, then. They both knew exactly what Valeera was looking at. Even if Tess hadn’t. 

Now, though, Tess turned to look at the scene over her shoulder - just long enough to gauge the situation before she faced Valeera across the table again. “The Matriarch? Lady Liadrin? Blood Knights?” 

Valeera smiled faintly in amusement as she continued to take Liadrin in from across the room - her eyes trailing over the cinched black and red calf-length coat she wore - the way the red embellishments only accentuated the lines of a figure that should have, for all intents and purposes, been fairly well hidden. She kept looking as Liadrin turned to walk towards the bar for another drink - ignoring the Blood Elf Magistrix that was waiting for, though she found the daggers being glared at her rather amusing. 

“Yes.” Valeera responded simply, gesturing towards Liadrin as she talked with the bartender. Tess eyed her carefully - her eyes settling on the blood red phoenix on the back of the coat she was wearing. On the gleaming black leather boots that, when caught just right by the light, had just the barest tinge of red to them. “Have you never seen her before?” 

Tess shook her head faintly. “She’s...a lot, huh?” The woman lifted a brow as she looked back at Valeera the instant Liadrin made a move to turn around. 

“She certainly is.” Valeera responded, her tone causing Tess to nearly choke into the mug of ale she brought up to her lips. 

“And you don’t suppose the girl she’s already chatting up isn’t more...her type?” Tess asked once she managed to pull herself back into some semblance of composure. 

“A mage.” Valeera responded, sounding altogether bored, suddenly. “Nice enough to fuck, but...rather high maintenance. And irritatingly self-assured.”

Tess stared over the rim of her mug long enough that Valeera finally looked at her. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not so vain that I wouldn’t recognize she could have anyone in this Inn if she so chose to.” 

“I mean you could just talk to her, you know. Instead of staring at her from across the room.” Tess remarked dryly as her food was placed down in front of her. 

“Subtlety, Tess. Isn’t that your specialty? Besides, if the girl decides to leave with her before I get bored - more power to her. There are other nights.” 

She didn’t, though. In fact - the mage let Liadrin fetch her yet another drink, and Valeera hadn’t missed the expression on the Paladin’s face as she turned away to walk towards the bar. “I’ll be back.” Valeera said quietly as she stood. 

“No, you won’t.” Tess responded around the bite of bread roll she had in her mouth. 

“You’re right.”

“Another?” The barkeep asked Liadrin with a faint glint of mischief in her eyes. “Yes. Another. And a glass of water for me.” 

“She certainly is making you work for it, hm?” Valeera’s voice was smooth as honey and Liadrin hadn’t even heard her approach over the din of conversation in the crowded inn. Liadrin looked over at the woman, brows furrowed for a moment before recognition flashed behind her eyes. “And all the while you’ve been looking at me.” Valeera continued, a smirk playing at the corner of her ruby red lips. 

“No, you’ve been looking at me.” Liadrin commented as she placed a gloved hand down on the bartop, a piece of gold between her leather-clad fingertip and the polished wood. 

“Perhaps. Mostly, I was just curious how long it was going to take that girl to let you bed her. I’d have gotten you off at least once, already.” 

Liadrin was silent for a moment as the barkeep placed what she’d ordered in front of her - her eyes trailing for a moment over Valeera’s form before they lifted once again. “Would you, now?” She asked quietly, looking down once again when Valeera reached out to trail her fingertips along the strips of cloth that pulled Liadrin’s coat tight against her side, toying with golden buttons and the fine inlays of the Blood Knight phoenix on them. 

“I’m sure of it.” Valeera replied, removing her hand and reaching for the drink Liadrin had ordered - a drink that was most certainly not for her. She didn’t have to look at the table Liadrin had just left to feel the angry stare being leveled at her. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Thanks for the drink.” 

“I have a room.” Liadrin responded, not making a move to stop her aside from the deep, almost commanding quality of her voice. 

Valeera stopped where she had turned as the same smirk played once again on her lips. “And your companion?” She asked in a murmur as she placed the glass back down on the bar. 

Liadrin didn’t look at her. She was far too focused on Valeera. On the cut of the shirt she wore and the way it tucked into the high-waisted band of her black leggings at her slender waist. A waist she found herself wanting to wrap her hands around. It had been a long time. Too many battles. Too many sleepless, lonely nights. “My time is my own and no one else’s.” 

Tess only glanced over her shoulder when she saw the pair retreating to the upper floors of the inn out of the corner of her eye. She found the look of utter shock on the face of the nearby abandoned elf much more amusing than watching what had been inevitable. 

As soon as Liadrin opened the door to allow Valeera to step inside, it was clear what the Paladin had come here for. If the scent of the oils she’d chosen to leave warming by the fire that was burning in the hearth weren’t enough of a clue - the harness and various other odds and ends arranged on the dresser atop a fine silk cloth certainly were. 

“Mm, and what did you think the Magistrix was going to do with any of this?” Valeera asked as she ran her fingertips along the nearest accouterment.

Liadrin shut the door and bolted it behind herself before turning to look down at what Valeera was examining. “I didn’t really care, honestly.”

Valeera nodded simply and turned to get a better look at Liadrin, watching closely as she began removing her gloves. She didn’t make a show of it. Or, at least, Valeera didn’t think she did. It was no less attractive, though. Those hands were strong. Scarred. And she wanted to feel them on her. “We’ve not officially met.” Valeera remarked off-handedly. “And what a shame. You are...quite a spectacle up close. Most people lose their presence outside of their armor.”

“Clothing doesn’t have to be armor to have an air about it.” 

That was true. The high collar that split at Liadrin’s throat of the doublet that disappeared beneath her coat spoke to that much. 

“Well. I’m Valeera Sanguinar.” 

“Mhmm.” Liadrin’s voice was almost a purr. So much so that it threatened to catch Valeera off-guard...but not quite. “The unaffiliated. I know who you are, Valeera. And you know who I am, I’m sure.” 

“Some Paladin, I think.” Valeera responded in mock confusion as her brows furrowed for a moment. “By the looks of it - an important one.” She reached out, then, and touched along the fine silk thread that had been used to embellish the edges of the lapels of Liadrin’s coat. It had to have been the best in Silvermoon. Valeera knew clothing. This had been painstakingly tailored. No less so than the gloves the other woman had already moved. 

“Mm. Close.” Liadrin stepped closer, then, dropping all pretenses and lifting a hand to the front of Valeera’s throat. Instead of gripping it like Valeera might have expected, though, Liadrin tilted her chin up with a thumb against the underside of it before she leaned in to murmur against the side of her neck just beneath her jaw. “But I like to hear my name when I’m fucking someone.” 

Liadrin just barely caught the glint of a fang as Valeera reached for her hand, holding it still while she brushed her lips against the tip of one of her fingers before biting it in a slow, lingering manner. “I know your name, Lady Liadrin. Make no mistake.” She murmured as she freed that finger only to feel it tracing her painted lips. Green eyes flashed up, then, and burned into the older woman’s. “You’ll have to earn the rest.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem for me.” Liadrin backed Valeera against the dresser slowly, then - and began guiding the hem of her shirt from her waistband. “How much can you take, Valeera?” 

“Way the fuck more than that mage, I can assure you. And I can give as good as I get if that’s what you’re in the mood for.” 

“I’m in the mood to see you out of these clothes.” Came Liadrin’s quick reply followed just as quickly by a low chuckle from Valeera as she pulled her shirt up and over her head. The shirt had done little to hide her figure. The fullness of her breasts and the way her upper body tapered into the slenderness of her waist. Seeing that with her own eyes, though - free of any confinement - was much better. Valeera had a fighter’s body, there was no doubt about that. And it was stunning. The kind of muscle that was really only visible when she moved. The kind you didn’t see until it was too late. 

“Disappointed?” Valeera asked the question despite already knowing the answer. She was already unlacing her leggings. Already peeling them down strong, pale thighs to be left with her boots on the floor where her shirt already was. “You’re overdressed, Liadrin.” 

Liadrin lowered her head slowly and brushed her lips just above one of Valeera’s nipples. “Undress me, then.” With those words came the heat and wetness of Liadrin’s mouth against hardening, sensitive flesh. 

Valeera, much to her own surprise, listened. She reached for the buttons of Liadrin’s coat as her head fell back and she gasped at the feeling of teeth grazing her nipple. Thankfully, amidst that distraction, Liadrin helped her remove the jacket - placing it aside and dragging her mouth up towards her collarbone. The mark she left there was dark and brazen as Valeera made quick work of her shirt and stroked across broad, muscular shoulders. “Fuck.” Valeera whispered as Liadrin pressed a thigh between her legs, only serving to back her more firmly against the dresser. Her hands wandered over Liadrin’s breasts - over the hard lines of her abs and hips before she was tugging at the golden buckle that adorned the black leather of her belt. 

Valeera had been with plenty of people in her life. Plenty of strong women with strong bodies...there was just something different about Liadrin. Everything about her, really. Especially the way the older woman was touching her. Like she was hungry...starving for her, really - yet had all the patience in the world. Valeera barely had time to grab hold of the harness laying behind her on the dresser before Liadrin lifted her and carried her towards the bed. The trip over, itself, was a blur. A blur of Liadrin’s teeth and tongue against her neck every step of the way until her back hit the mattress and her nails were dragging lines across Liadrin’s shoulders once the older women relieved her of the harness she’d been clutching.

“This is what you want, then?” Liadrin asked though she’d already begun strapping it on. 

Valeera nodded as she stroked up the fronts of the Paladin’s thighs, kneading them firmly as she gathered her legs beneath herself and moved to face away from her just as Liadrin tightened the last strap. 

“Down.” Liadrin husked against Valeera’s back as she leaned over her - placing strangely contrasting kisses down her spine as the younger woman lowered herself onto her hands and knees and gathered fistfuls of the blankets into her hands. 

Valeera liked it rough. She always had. So the way Liadrin spread one of her thighs to the side with a nearly bruising grip only drew a quiet groan from her. This roughness was different. It was measured. Controlled. It sent a thrill up her spine where Liadrin’s lips had just been. She was bracing herself - reaching up for the headboard with one hand as she felt Liadrin shift behind her. 

Yet what came wasn’t what she’d been expecting. What came was the feeling of Liadrin’s hands on her ass and her thumbs spreading her, exposing her in a way that she didn’t at all mind. She certainly didn’t mind the hot breath against her or the tongue pressing into her just long enough to taste her before it found her clit. As it turned out, she absolutely needed to hold onto the headboard. Between Liadrin’s moans and the alternating flicking of her tongue and slow, firm strokes of it - her back was tensed and her knees were digging into the mattress as she panted with her head hanging down between her own shoulders. 

Liadrin didn’t stop. She scarcely even bothered to breathe until Valeera’s shoulders were shaking and she was rocking back against her face. She was a mess and so was Valeera and she didn’t care. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been with someone so wanton. So responsive. It was already clear Valeera had little time to be concerned with who might here her or what they might think. Especially when she came. The cry of unbridled pleasure that tore from her throat before she slumped forward would have probably even been audible downstairs in the inn proper. 

Liadrin didn’t let her rest, though. She didn’t even let the front of her body hit the bed sheets. She was against and behind her in an instant, wrapping an arm around her middle to hold her up as she panted quietly against her back. “No, no. Not yet.” 

Valeera laughed quietly as she nodded and canted her hips back against Liadrin - causing the length of the toy attached to her harness to press against her. “You think a little head is enough for me?” She asked breathlessly as Liadrin bit down on her shoulder - not hard enough to mark. Just enough, though. God - just enough. “Fuck, Liadrin…” Those words came out in a gasp as she pressed her shoulder up into those teeth. “It was damn good head, though - I’ll give you that.” 

“Was it?” Liadrin asked in a low, gritty murmur against the nape of her neck - all the while running the tip of the toy she was now grasping in her hand over already slick, sensitive skin. Each time Valeera tried to push back on it, Liadrin shifted her hips away. It was infuriating. It was...hot. “You’ve already said my name and I haven’t even fucked you properly yet.” Another bite - just beside the other one. Only this one tapered off into slow, rhythmic sucking against her skin as the pressure from the toy turned into the pleasant ache of being filled. Slowly. Inch by inch until Valeera’s ass was cradled against the strength of Liadrin’s hips. 

“How’s that feel?” Liadrin asked as she slowly loosened her grip around Valeera’s stomach and stroked along it instead, splaying her fingers against it then reaching between her legs to toy gently with her clit as she rolled her hips shallowly. 

“Too good.” Valeera whispered, dropping her hands from the headboard and bracing herself, instead, against the mattress. 

“Good.” Liadrin responded just as quietly as she slowly knelt back up, finally allowing herself to look down between them as she began pulling out. Not all the way, of course - just so that she could watch as she sank back into the younger woman. The first time her hips truly snapped forward, Valeera turned her head. Her attention, though, didn’t raise any higher than the way Liadrin’s hips were moving against her own. She was almost hyper-focused on the soft sound of Liadrin thrusting against her. But the sight...god, the sight. It nearly had her eyes rolling back in her head. Especially the way Liadrin’s stomach tensed every now and then. 

It became a little more difficult to stay focused, though, when both Liadrin’s hands came to grip her hips. It became a little more difficult, even, to get enough air into her lungs around the moans and whimpers that fell from her lips. 

Liadrin was still watching, though. Splitting her attention between how beautiful Valeera was taking her and the trembling in the younger woman’s arms that seemed to worsen each time she was jerked forward and pulled back by the grip Liadrin had on her. 

With a sharp exhale, Liadrin leaned down again - suddenly hooking her arms beneath Valeera’s and tugging her up onto her knees against herself so that they were both kneeling - with Valeera’s back to her chest. She even stopped moving for a moment as she found Valeera’s hand covering her own breast and gave it a firm squeeze with her own. “Say my name, Valeera.” Still, she didn’t move. She somehow even adjusted her knees so that they were outside Valeera’s without dislodging herself in the slightest. 

Valeera’s chest was heaving beneath Liadrin’s hands - her head fell back against the older woman’s shoulder as her back arched when she found herself unable to do much in the way of stimulation. No, she recognized she needed Liadrin for that, right now. “You’ve had so many.” Valeera breathed, reaching behind herself to grip Liadrin’s ass for a moment before stroking her hands to the front of her hips and down her thighs. “Which would you prefer?” 

Liadrin pulled back slowly - dropping a vice-like grip to Valeera’s waist as she tried to follow her - letting her quick, heavy breaths ghost against the back of her ear. 

“Liadrin.” The name fell from her unbidden. A whimper that nearly caught in her throat on its way out. “Liadrin, fuck. Fuck me. Don’t you dare stop fucking me.” 

Oh, but it was different, now. Now that Liadrin could touch her. Now that Valeera could feel the sheer power of the other woman’s body as it rolled and flexed against her back. She was leaning back into her without meaning to. Allowing Liadrin to support more and more of her weight as she found her clit again - this time stroking over it in time with the deep upward thrusts of her hips. She neither slowed nor sped her movements until Valeera started working against her - meeting her halfway with a sharp slap of skin against skin that drove Liadrin deeper...faster...anything to make Valeera come again. 

Little did she know, nothing was going to stop that from happening. This orgasm seemed even stronger than the last, somehow. Valeera’s body seemed to tense just a little longer. A little harder. “Liadrin.” She gasped out the name desperately as she didn’t stop. “Liadrin I can’t...I…” 

“You can.” Liadrin murmured against the warm, damp side of her neck. “You absolutely can.” Liadrin pulled out of her almost too suddenly. She spun her around and pressed her down into the bed and nearly fell between her legs - pressing back into her before Valeera’s mind could even catch up with her body. Then, with the warm comfort of her weight on top of her - Valeera found out just how much Liadrin was capable of giving her. 

She’d never in her life thought sex might be too much. Not until tonight. But this was close. Fuck, this was close. She couldn’t have wrapped her legs around Liadrin’s waist any more tightly if she tried, yet it didn’t seem to hamper her in the least. “Can’t you?” Liadrin continued over the creaking of the bed and the heaviness of their own breathing coupled with the muffled groans Valeera was letting out into the crook of her neck. 

“Yes. Fuck. Liadrin...Liadrin…” Valeera made a move to reach between them but stopped herself only to find Liadrin’s hand wrapping around her wrist to pull it between them. 

“Get yourself off while I fuck you.” Liadrin husked into her damp hair as she lifted herself just enough to give her room. “That’s it.” She whispered as she felt the muscles of Valeera’s thighs begin to tense and twitch against her sides. “Come for me. One more time. God, look at you.” 

It was too much. That was the only thought on Valeera’s mind as she spilled over the edge yet again. Too much - as Liadrin finally went still against her. Too fucking much. In all the right ways. Especially when her legs fell limply against the bed and her trembling hands found Liadrin’s arms - stroking over them as they shook almost as badly as her own. 

“Fuck, you’re a good lay.” Valeera whispered, chuckling weakly at the quiet grunt she got in response. “I bet you’re wet, Liadrin.” She continued, despite not even having the energy to turn them in the slightest. “I bet you’re soaked.” 

Liadrin grinned against Valeera’s shoulder before she pressed a lazy kiss against it and began unstrapping herself from the harness she was wearing. She pulled the toy out carefully - kissing away the soft noise of protest that fell from Valeera’s lips and falling onto her back next to her once it was discarded over the edge of the bed. “I might be.” She finally responded, looking over at Valeera with one of her legs bent at the knee and the other spread just enough for Valeera to see the glistening between her thighs. 

“Oh.” Valeera breathed when her gaze fell to what Liadrin had put on display for her. “Oh, that’s pretty.” She reached over - smiling faintly as Liadrin slid an arm beneath her and wrapped it around her back to support her. She liked the feeling of fingertips pressing against her back as she slipped her fingers through the wetness that had gathered between Liadrin’s legs. She didn’t tease. She didn’t make her wait. She sank two of her fingers into her side by side - glancing up at the shudder she felt run through Liadrin’s body. 

“I like that.” Valeera murmured - the silky, smooth tone of her voice returning. “Are you a quiet one?” She asked, then, leaning down so she was resting against Liadrin’s thigh and her lips were hovering above where her hand was already working. 

Liadrin guided some of Valeera’s hair away from her face so she could see her - gathering it in her hand to keep it out of the way. “It depends.” She murmured, sucking in a sharp breath as Valeera parted her with her tongue. She made quite a show of it, really. But it felt even better than it looked...still, being able to see the way Valeera’s lips parted so she could have more of her - being able to see the press of red lips against her own pale skin - was...quite the experience. 

Yes. Sometimes she was quiet. Sometimes the women she bedded did little in the way of reciprocation. Tonight - neither of those things were the case. Valeera was good with her fingers and good with her mouth but together...it was sinful. In fact, Valeera was treated to the rather rare sight of Liadrin writhing on the bed. Not quietly, either. Not at all. Her moans escaped through gritted teeth alongside hisses.

Yeah, Valeera was glad she’d come upstairs. And even more glad when she felt insistent tugging on her hair that pulled her face that much closer. She pressed a third finger into Liadrin beside the first two, working them into her firmly as her tongue flicked relentlessly over the older woman’s clit. She wasn’t exactly surprised at how quickly Liadrin came...but she certainly appreciated it. She appreciated the shuddering groan and the widening in the spread of her legs. All of it, really. Particularly the sight of such a powerful woman gasping for breath as she went limp against the bed. 

Valeera sat up with a smirk and wiped the corner of her mouth as Liadrin managed to force her eyes open enough to see her. It took her a few moments. A few moments that she spent stroking along Valeera’s thigh - before she spoke. “Lay down, Valeera. Relax.”

Valeera quirked an eyebrow in response to that but she did it, anyway - getting comfortable on her stomach with her cheek on the pillow. She was surprised at how easy of a time Liadrin had slipping out of bed and walking across the room towards the little pot of oil that had been warming up next to the fire all evening. The closer Liadrin got with it, the more subtle notes Valeera could pick out. Vanilla. Hints of jasmine. 

“Mm, what are you planning on doing with that?” Valeera asked as Liadrin sat it down on the bedside table and dipped her fingertips into it. 

“I asked you to relax.” Liadrin smiled as she spoke and rubbed the oil into her hands. “You’ve earned it.” 

Valeera murmured appreciatively as Liadrin moved to straddle her lower back, though she could tell she wasn’t resting all her weight on her. When Liadrin’s hands began working her back and her shoulders, though - she had to hide her smile in the pillow she’d drawn beneath her face. The pillow couldn’t silence the groans and the catches in her breath each time Liadrin found a knot that she then worked out of her muscles easily. 

Between the scent and the deftness of Liadrin’s hands, Valeera was nearly asleep by the time Liadrin got to her legs. The touches that were dangerously close to still-overstimulated parts of her roused her somewhat, yet Liadrin never went there. She just made her way further down her legs - carefully showing each and every part of her every bit of attention and energy she had left in her. Even her calves, which was heavenly. She wasn’t done, though, it seemed. Because even once the rubbing stopped - she produced a towel from the end table and began wiping her down. Carefully. Liadrin didn’t leave a single inch of Valeera’s skin still glistening, and she was almost shockingly careful when she wiped between her legs. There was nothing sexual about it. Nothing that would hint at the person she’d just been only moments earlier. It was so...so soft. So caring. 

“A girl could get used to this. Be careful.” Valeera warned - her voice muddled as she fought against the sleep that threatened to take her. 

“To what?” Liadrin asked as she folded the towel and placed it to the side, moving to lay on her side next to Valeera so she could look at her as she finally un-hid her face from the pillow to look at her. “Being taken care of?” Liadrin continued, stroking down Valeera’s cheeks with the backs of her fingers. “I don’t think I would mind terribly if you got used to that.”

“Liadrin...I’m...I’m not-”

“Neither am I, Valeera.” Liadrin reassured quietly, having to force herself not to laugh at how relieved the younger woman looked. “But I’m open to an arrangement.” 

“I bet you are.” Valeera breathed, her eyes just little green slits, now, in the dimly lit room. “I wouldn’t be opposed, either, honestly. Nobody’s ever fucked me like that.” 

“Oh?” Liadrin asked, touching along Valeera’s ear with the side of her thumb. “A shame, truly. You take it so well.” 

Oh, that surge of warmth Valeera felt in response to both Liadrin’s words and the confident little smile on Liadrin’s lips…

“As well as you give it. Let’s rest a while...the night’s still young and I saw plenty of things that caught my eye in your little collection over there.” 

Yeah. An arrangement sounded good. 

But not as good as it felt to doze in Liadrin’s arms amidst unspoken promises of what the rest of the evening had in store for her. For both of them.


End file.
